


Just Relax

by kwlosko



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Light Bondage, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Slow Sex, it's like 90 percent fluff in some way or another though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6952270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwlosko/pseuds/kwlosko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"'He’s just stressed,' Jisoo murmurs, though not soft enough for the smaller not to hear. 'Yeah, just leave him alone for a little,' Hansol echoes, and Jihoon can only imagine the worried looks on Seokmin and Chan’s faces, as his nails dig into his palms."</p><p>Or, as annoying as they can be, Mingyu and Wonwoo are really good boyfriends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Relax

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I just needed to get my... Meaniehoon? Meanzi? Whatever you wanna call this ship, I needed to get my feelings out before getting back to work on literally anything else. It is after three am and I have been pretty much dead to the world as I wrote this for four hours straight, so... I hope you enjoy!

Jihoon can hear the other members whispering behind him, as he grits his teeth and glares ahead, stomping forward. “He’s just stressed,” Jisoo murmurs, though not soft enough for the smaller not to hear. “Yeah, just leave him alone for a little,” Hansol echoes, and Jihoon can only imagine the worried looks on Seokmin and Chan’s faces, as his nails dig into his palms.

He trudges down the hall, out of earshot long before slamming one of the bedroom doors open and making the only two occupants, the only two who aren’t collapsed in a heap in the middle of the living room on their day off, jump.

Wonwoo has a worn novel in one hand, his opposite arm wrapped around Mingyu’s shoulders, but the way that the younger is leaning into him, Jihoon finds it hard to believe that he’s actually allowing him to read.

 “ _You_ ,” he nearly hisses, fixing the formerly very comfortable-looking pair in the bottom bunk at the very back corner with a death glare as he slams it shut again.

 “What-” Mingyu starts, looking genuinely scared as he stares across the too-small room at the elder.

Jihoon’s only response is dragging himself the rest of the way across the room and to the bed that they’re resting in, to throw himself across their laps.

There’s a moment of shocked silence, before Wonwoo speaks up, his fingers tentatively touching soft, blond locks. “You, uh… feeling okay, Jihoon?” A glance up out of the corner of his eye confirms the awkward but warm smile tentatively creeping its way up onto the elder’s lips.

“The fuck do you think?” he grumbles, but it’s weaker, half of the fight gone from his voice already as hands gently grip his sides and drag him up into a sitting position, into the elder’s lap.

“What’s up?” His deep voice is soothing, and Jihoon can feel the tension beginning to seep out of his shoulders just from the sound of it. The two of them have always been the best at helping him relax, just being in their presence seeming to allow the stress to begin to melt away.

Beginning, however, is the keyword. “Dance rehearsal has been hell, and everyone’s messing up recording, and I can’t get the tracks to _work_ with me, and oh my God, I’ve slept like five hours cumulatively over the past three days…”

“Hey…” The first time, it’s soft, and Jihoon barely notices, continuing to quietly fall apart. “Hey. Jihoon.”

Mingyu reaches over and taps his cheek gently, to emphasize Wonwoo’s words, making the blond blink out of his train of thought.

“You know, sleep would probably be a good fix, here,” the elder points out with an amused little smirk, quickly backtracking at a second death glare. “Hey- I was _kidding_ , ‘Hoonie. I mean, it wouldn’t _hurt_ , but-” The glare only gets worse. “But I know it’s not exactly feasible. So what can we do to help?”

“I dunno,” Jihoon grumbles, but he’s slowly wrapping his arms around Wonwoo’s shoulders, his thighs around his hips, curling up into him.

“I’ll make you some tea?” Mingyu offers hopefully, already beginning to get up, only for Wonwoo to try and fail to stifle a chuckle, his arms wrapping more fully around Jihoon’s waist.

“You’ll burn it.”

Mingyu’s face screws up in offense, though it wavers for a moment, and his words come out stammered. “I-I will _not_ burn _tea_!”

Wonwoo just gives him a meaningful look that Jihoon barely manages to see out of his periphery and Mingyu grumbles something incomprehensible as he sits back down.

“Here, take him,” the elder says with a soft laugh, gently making Jihoon’s arms loosen from around him in spite of a whine of protest, before handing him off as though he were an infant.

Jihoon can’t bring himself to complain in more than a tiny, unintelligible grumble, though, as he just latches onto Mingyu the same way.

“I’ll be right back, okay?” Wonwoo drags an affectionate hand across the smaller’s back as he crawls over Mingyu’s long legs to get off the mattress, a warm smile on his lips as he leaves the room.

“Pst, Jihoon,” Mingyu whispers in his ear as soon as the other is gone, making the elder reluctantly drag himself far enough away from his shoulder to look at him with narrowed, already bleary eyes. “Hi, baby.”

If he thought that when he entered the room was bad, the look in his eyes right now could easily strip the skin from his bones.

He _squeaks_ , turning red in spite of the soft giggles leaving his lips. “No, I- Jihoon, I was kidding. You know I’m kiiiidding,” he pleads with a little pout, and Jihoon blames how _cute_ he looks like that for why he just grumbles something else and slouches against him again, his frown wavering slightly at the gentle laugh that follows. “But seriously, look at me? Please?”

The smaller groans, but pulls away to look at him, eyes still narrowed but weak, and immediately widening in surprise when he feels soft lips pressing against his cheek. He can feel his skin beginning to turn pink, when the kisses trail up to his forehead, down to the opposite side and then skipping down to his chin, up to his nose. He knows how shaky, uncertain the line of his lips is before a kiss is finally pressed there, and he can’t help reaching up to tangle his fingers in brown hair, slowly melting into the gentle grip on his back as he kisses back.

“Well, isn’t this a nice sight?” a deep voice laughs softly when the door opens, and Jihoon couldn’t mistake the soft click of the lock, before footsteps begin to trail over.

He finally drags himself away from Mingyu’s lips just before the mattress dips, his cheeks having turned a much more noticeable red and his breath too short, coming in soft pants.

“Got you one of those cookies Hansol’s mom sent, too,” Wonwoo says as if he hadn’t just walked in on the two of them making out, settling right back into his spot beside Mingyu with a full, sizable mug and, indeed, a thick cookie between his fingers.

Jihoon can’t help a tiny smile at the sight, slowly dragging himself out of Mingyu’s lap to settle in front of the two, as close to between them as he can be. He twists slightly to take the mug and the treat, not quite as gently as he meant to, and sets the latter on his knee as he wraps his fingers around the cup. He takes a tiny sip, then feels his smile warm and takes a much longer, deeper one. It’s delicate and floral and just a touch sweet, absolutely _perfect_ , and he’s nearly purring even before Wonwoo gently shifts him over closer to him and digs his fingers into his shoulders.

He hisses in pain at first, the pressure on already much too tight muscles making them ache terribly, but then the elder releases and the smaller can’t help but _moan_ , as the tension is worked slowly out of his shoulders.

“Hey, I should be making him do that, too,” Mingyu complains in a whine that lasts for all of two seconds, before he’s giggling again. Fingers thread into blond hair and tug gently and Jihoon groans, as those soft lips are pressed against his jaw, this time.

“Fuck, at least let me finish my tea,” he grumbles, but it’s weak and breathless and his fingers are beginning to tremble around the porcelain. They know all too well how to make him unravel in general, but it’s so much easier when he’s tired.

“Alright,” Mingyu mumbles, but it’s clearly disappointed as he pulls away.

Not two seconds later, Jihoon can feel how the younger leans across the bed behind him, hears something of Wonwoo’s hit the wall hard, one hand falling from Jihoon’s shoulder. A moan falls from Mingyu’s lips, the same way it always does when the elder’s fingers curl into his hair and _pull_ , and Wonwoo gasps for air with a shaky curse, the other hand falling as a soft sucking sound fills the air.

Jihoon just brings the cup to his lips again, taking slow, languid sips between delicate nibbles of his cookie and allowing his eyes to slip shut, the breathless pants and bitten moans filling his ears like music.

He takes his time, enjoying the thought of just how needy they’ll be by the time that he sets the mug down beside the bed. And indeed, when he finally turns around, their positions have been swapped, and then some. Mingyu is awkwardly laying crossways on the bed, the crown of his head pressed up against the wall and his hips still dipping over the edge of the narrow mattress. His shirt is off, Wonwoo half-straddling his hips with his teeth scraping down the taller’s angular collarbone, slim fingers fisted into black locks. There are red marks trailing along his chest, down to his v-line, mirrored where they just barely peek out from underneath Wonwoo’s collar, and Jihoon can’t help but lick his lips slightly at just how wonderful they look against his pale skin. They both already look halfway to wrecked, and the blond can’t help but _adore_ it.

“This is not how I planned on it going, I swear,” Mingyu manages, breathless even as Wonwoo pulls away to look at the blond. But it _is_ how Jihoon knew that it would go. “Do you want to…?” he asks, as though the smaller hadn’t just spent five minutes listening to them gasp and moan without saying a word.

In response, Jihoon just leans over and presses a soft kiss to the younger’s lips. “Yeah,” he murmurs against them, in a way that barely allows Wonwoo to hear. “Might help work out the last kinks.”

He rolls his eyes at the breathless smirk on Mingyu’s lips before he even hears the pun. “Do you want us to work _with_ some kinks?”

In spite of the joking tone, Jihoon does seriously consider before nodding slightly. “Light, but yeah. And, uh… on me. I kinda wanna feel a little… out of control.”

He has been worn much too thin the past few days, and all he wants is to feel _good_. The pair has always been wonderful at doing that. Even just the drag of Wonwoo’s fingers through his hair, the soft press of full lips against the junction of his neck, has him sighing happily, his eyes slipping half shut. Longer, slenderer fingers that he immediately recognizes as Mingyu’s caress his jaw, making his gaze go completely black as they gently run down his neck, over his shirt to grip at the hem. The moment that the fabric is gone, he’s gently being pressed down onto his back, properly laying down on the bed as soft lips press against his and clumsy fingers fumble with his jeans, slowly managing to work them off.

Only when he feels thicker fingers gently wrapping around his wrists does he realize that Wonwoo had even gone, his eyes half opening as his arms are pulled up, soft fabric wrapping tightly around the joints and tying them in place up at the headboard. “Hey,” he murmurs, though he doesn’t know to whom, against Mingyu’s lips.

The younger pulls away to smile at him, that usual sunshine grin but flushed and breathless and even more beautiful than usual. “Hey… Does that feel good? Not too tight?” he asks for Wonwoo, who’s sitting on the edge of the bed with a soft smile of his own.

Jihoon tests the bonds gently before nodding, a soft, pleased sigh leaving his lips as some of the tension left in his shoulders begins to dissipate. “Yeah, it’s… It’s perfect.”

He sees just how Wonwoo’s smile warms, though his pale skin is so flushed, his eyes just slightly unfocused behind his glasses, his lips already beginning to turn a pretty shade of red as he nudges Mingyu. “Let me take over? I haven’t even kissed him yet.”

Mingyu just grins at him and happily rolls over to the side, though he does insistently take the time to drag Wonwoo’s shirt over his head, allowing Jihoon to see those blooming bruises in their full glory, new ones just under his collarbone and old trailing their way down his abs. The smaller wets his lips at the sight, wanting to be territorial and bite new ones into his skin, but right now Wonwoo’s fingers are wrapping around his bound wrists, rubbing gentle circles into them to work out tension that Jihoon didn’t even realize was there, as he leans in and presses plush lips to the blond’s.

His lips move against his slowly, languidly, with a shocking amount of control considering the hardness he can feel pressing up against his thigh, his fingers trailing down thin arms to rest at his shoulders for half a second, before gently scratching their way down his chest, making the smaller gasp into his mouth, hips canting up against his leg in search of friction. He doesn’t get it, those hands dropping to his hips to gently hold them down, shifting so Wonwoo’s body isn’t touching his, so he has nothing to grind against but air, pulling a needy whine from his lips. “Wonwoo, _please_ -”

He should not already be this needy, but all gentleness aside, he can feel his lips beginning to bruise slightly, the burn of nail marks trailing their way down his skin. There are two overwhelmingly beautiful boys sitting in front of him, Mingyu’s chin almost resting on Wonwoo’s shoulder, but he doesn’t realize where the younger boy’s hand is until the elder is pulling away with a gasp, arching back into his touch with eyes blown wide, bruised lips falling apart. Jihoon is left to imagine the angry red marks dragging down that beautifully pale skin, much darker than the faint lines on his chest, as a shiver wracks Wonwoo’s frame, and how could he _not_ be achingly turned on right now?

“Sto- Mingyu, not _now_. Let me just focus on…” But he’s panting, arching back into the touch as it drags lower, his face screwing up as he bites back a needy noise.

“It’s okay,” Jihoon manages, finding his tongue swiping over his lips again as he watches the pair with hungry eyes. He wonders of his lust has something to do with watching people being pleasured, or the fact that… “I want you to feel good too, you know.”

“I can feel good with just you,” Wonwoo swears, though it looks like it actually pains him to pull Mingyu’s hand off of his back and intertwine their fingers, pulling him in closer. “But you have to make him feel good, too,” he directs the taller, and there’s that sunshine smile again, even more breathless, even more flushed.

“I can do that,” he promises, though he takes the time to drag a deep, lengthy kiss from the elder’s lips, until Jihoon can hear someone whimper but not identify the culprit, and Mingyu finally pulls away.

Wonwoo does, as well, and Jihoon’s too busy tracing his fingers to the bottle that he had set down beside the bed to see where Mingyu is moving, a sharp gasp of air entering his lungs when he feels something wet and soft between his legs.

The younger is fixed angularly across his hipbones, the angle awkward as his tongue drags across the underside of Jihoon’s cock, making the smaller absolutely whimper, legs spreading wide, hips already canting up, only to be held down.

He’s used to being in control in his situations, to wrapping his fingers in Mingyu’s hair and dragging him up, pressing the tip of his cock against his lips and demanding that he suck, allowing the taller to work his way down gently until he can’t take it anymore and forces his head down, his cock hitting the back of his throat, the most beautiful gagging noises leaving his lips as he looks up at him with glassy eyes shining with tears, but there’s no mistaking the blissed out expression on the younger’s face every time Jihoon feels the opening of his throat against his skin.

But this is nice too, if more frustrating. The way that Mingyu holds him down gently, his tongue licking stripes up and swirling around the head of his cock until he finally decides to wrap his lips around the first inch, the tip of his tongue dipping into the slit in a way that has Jihoon crying out, trying vainly to fuck up into his mouth.

He can feel pre beading at the tip before he feels another hand against his thigh, and gasps sharply when he feels a slicked-up finger pressing against his entrance. “Relax…” Wonwoo coaxes gently, rubbing soft circles into his skin as though he hadn’t just taken him completely by surprise. He’s still so flushed, and his eyes are even glassier, his lips bruised and beginning to swell from Jihoon’s languid kisses and Mingyu’s hungry ones. His teeth digging into them over and over, to hold back noise, or to stop himself from rushing, or from chasing his own need instead of that of the boy beneath him, certainly doesn’t help.

He leans in as his finger presses in deeper, his back awkwardly curving so Mingyu’s hair brushes his lower abdomen as he presses his lips back to Jihoon’s. This time, the smaller’s kisses are hungry as well, licking into his mouth, tasting every bit of him before digging his teeth into his lip just to pull out that beautiful groan. He doesn’t realize just how much he’s relaxed until there are three fingers pressed into him and he can feel Mingyu’s lips at the base of his cock, ragged pants the smaller’s only method of breathing and his thighs trembling at the threat of falling over the edge too early. The other two haven’t even been touched yet, and…

“F-fuck, I’m gonna…” he manages to stammer against Wonwoo’s lips, and the elder quiets him with gentle fingers in his hair and another breathless kiss that he can only take as consent, falling apart in his hands.

Of course, that isn’t the end of it. No, Mingyu swallows around him, not pulling off until he’s shivering from over-stimulation, and even then, Wonwoo is still working careful fingers in and out of him. When he pulls them out, he slicks himself up, and the complete lack of touch is achingly clear from how he gasps at the slightest of his own, trembling slightly as he aligns himself with Jihoon’s entrance, and even then pressing in so slowly that the smaller is positive that he’s aching. But Mingyu leans up and twists around to press his lips to his, fingers curling into black hair and tugging hard in a way that has Wonwoo gasping and his hips stammering. He manages to press all the way in, but doesn’t dare move until Jihoon’s knee comes up and taps his hip as an okay, not wanting to interrupt the beautiful rhythm that the pair already has going with words.

Wonwoo fucks him thoroughly, slowly, the tip of his cock dragging over his prostate each time until there are tears in Jihoon’s eyes and his breathing is so ragged that it burns, bruised lips falling apart. Pale fingers wrap around Mingyu’s cock almost out of sight, the drag just as slow, pace matching in a way that makes the younger gasp and whimper almost in sync with the smaller, his hips desperately fucking up into his hand until he finally tenses and shivers with a deep, almost agonized moan, the tension in his back finally relaxing as he makes himself pull away.

But two seconds later, his lips are against Jihoon’s and his fingers are curled into blond hair, lips softer, gentler against ones that are already stinging from being overworked. Wonwoo continues to drag it out, making the pressure build in his stomach, heat coiling in groin until he finally comes again with a broken cry. It seems that that’s enough to push the elder over the edge, because it’s suddenly hotter, and wetter, and his mind is spinning. He’s blissed out, thoroughly fucked and so, so exhausted, a tiny, breathless smile on his lips. He remembers fingers trailing up his arms, the binds slackening, and then everything’s dark.

When he wakes up, it’s dark out, and he’s already been cleaned up. His chest still stings, and his lips are still definitively swollen, but someone has rubbed the feeling into his wrists and his limbs are clothed in soft, worn pajamas much too big for him.

There’s a boy curled around either side of him, filling up a mattress not nearly big enough for three people, both dead asleep and one of them snoring softly right in his ear, but he can’t bring himself to complain too much. Someone must have gotten up to unlock the door at some point, because the room is full, members curled up under covers or half-draped over them, each one finally catching up on much needed sleep.

Wonwoo’s arm is draped over Jihoon’s stomach, his fingers intertwined with Mingyu’s, but the blond’s fingers are laced through those of his other hand, and he can feel slim digits curled into his hair. And he just finds a small smile playing on his face again as he leans up and presses a soft kiss to each pair of lips, before allowing his eyes to slip shut again.

They really are the best at helping him relax.


End file.
